


Secrets

by Squiggle_Stories



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_Stories/pseuds/Squiggle_Stories
Summary: Korra is the Avatar, but not many people know that. She's also an orphan, and the ward to the richest man in Republic City and for the past couple of years she's been living a relatively normal life, going to a normal school with normal friends and a relatively normal girlfriend. However, when her father's killer is within touching distance she can't resist the temptation. Secret AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things,  
> First, this story is not my first, simply my first on this site.  
> Second, I had this idea a few years ago and wrote it pretty quickly afterwards, and still, haven't finished it so slow updates are inevitable  
> And Third, this story is ultimately set when Korra is in high school, the story explains a lot of it so I'm not going to but I'm English, I live in England and go to an English state school, so the school in the story is structured in the same way, mostly because I can't be bothered to make something else up. I'm also not going to apologize for my poor English, which is inconsistent at best.  
> If I haven't posted in a while, feel free to (gently) remind me to post

Chapter 1  
Korra was standing there watching, watching the men who killed her father, an image of that fateful day sprung into her mind, she was the Avatar and yet she still couldn’t stop a bullet, she couldn’t stop the bullet that was headed for her father’s head, her mother had died when Korra was little, depressed Korra’s father had moved them to republic city, against the wishes of the white lotus. Three years ago now, when Korra was 15 her Father had been shot it the head by an equalist fanatic, that was the one moment in her whole life that Korra regretted hiding her forms of bending apart from waterbending, she had always hidden her identity as the Avatar as it was ‘the only way to have a normal life’ her father had always insisted to the White Lotus. After the death of her father she had moved into her girlfriend’s Asami Sato, her father, Hiroshi Sato, over the course of the two years of Korra living with them had come to treat Korra as an adoptive daughter. Asami was the only person Korra has entrusted with her secret.  
Pulling Korra out of her daydream there was a cheer from around her, Korra eyes snapped up to the stage where Amon, her target, was standing, he had just called up some prisoners they were members of the Triple Threat Triad, the scum of the earth, Korra didn’t think that much of any of them except one… was that Bolin? Bolin was one of Korra’s best friends at school and teammates in their Pro-bending team. Her target had just changed, get the prisoners out, if she just freed Bolin it would show favouritism and her cover could be blown, she had to get all of them out, even if some of them were criminals.  
Korra pulled the face mask over her face and then pulled her hood up hiding what was left of her face that wasn’t covered by the mask in shadows. She slipped through the crowd, when she came to the guard at the steps of the stage she emptied one of the two water skins that she carried on her hip, she then split the bubble of water hovering an inch from the tip of her fingers, into two, freezing into two knife-like blades, she flicked her wrists and the two blades shot forward embedding themselves in the guard’s necks.  
Luckily she had made sure that she was quiet enough not to draw attention to herself. Withdrawing the blades keeping to the shadows, she slipped behind the stage, returning the water to its skin she let her meteorite bracelet uncurl from her wrist, and form into a disk shape an inch from the palm of her hands, spying a guard behind the stage she quickly flicked her wrist the disk flew at speed towards the guard striking him in his head knocking him out. It ricocheted off the wall flying towards the banner hanging behind the stage, ripping the material and flying towards where Korra knew Amon was standing, there was a satisfying thud and Amon’s unconscious body fell to the floor, then came the screaming. Staying calm despite the state of the crowd Korra kicked towards the banner sending it up in flames, using her airbending Korra leapt up onto the stage, smiling at the lack of guards as most of them, understandably, had gone behind the stage. Emptying a water skin again she span around the two water bubbles colliding with the heads of two of the guards that had stayed behind knocking them out Korra then span around kicking with one foot sending the meteorite disk flying from where it lay next to Amon’s body and into the face of another guard making a satisfying crunch. Korra then moved her hands above her head in a sweeping motion, bringing the water onto the head of the last guard freezing into a block of Ice.  
Korra’s attention changed to the hostages in shackles, she clenched her fists feeling the metal, it wasn’t platinum, she unclenched her fists and the shackles popped open with a metallic clink, the gangsters stood up “Who are you?” one of them shouted.  
Korra let her voice sliver out, raspy and hissing “The Avatar, now go,” she said pointing to the exit. There were shouts coming from the guards on the stage now. “Go” Korra hissed desperation in her voice. The men nodded and started running towards the door, Korra out her arm and her meteorite disk flew back to her hand before lengthening into a spike the length of her forearm before sliding back under her sleeve she then modelled it back into a bracelet.  
“There she is,” one of the guards shouted. They were all behind the stage now  
“Not today lads” she hissed before bending walls of thick stone around all the exits, and then she sent metal wires into the rafters and disappearing into the shadow-cloaked ceiling  
[linebreak]

Korra was in the vents above Chief Beifong’s office. She tapped three times on the vent to let the Chief know she was there, she waited until she heard the sound of three bangs of metal against the wood of her desk,  
“Chief,” Korra didn’t twist her voice, Beifong was White Lotus but the CCTV camera in her office meant they couldn’t talk face-to-face.  
“Korra, how was the catch tonight?” came the reply  
“Below the Republic Noodle bar there was an equalist rally, there’s maybe two dozen men there all cooped up alongside Amon I believe,” Korra replied.  
“I’ll take a look now,” the Chief said. As Korra slipped back down the vents she heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and the thud of the chief’s metal boots on the wooden floorboards.  
[linebreak]  
Korra slipped over the walls of the estate, like she had done a million times before; though the shadows cast by the mansion’s imposing presence in the moonlight, scaled the wall to one of the first floor balconies; slipped through the French door and into the bedroom; slipped out of her robes, stowed them behind the false back of the wardrobe and slipped into the bed next to her girlfriend, Asami; and drifted off to sleep, like she had done a million times prior.  
In sleep she was greeted by an unwelcome surprise; although she was used to it by now, it happened most nights now; she was standing in that alley again, surrounded by Equalists again, she was 15 again, she was standing back to with her father her hands raised in a Firebending stance.  
“Korra, remember what we discussed, Water only,” her father’s kind and a loving voice spoke from behind her. She sighed and instead dropped into a waterbending stance pulling water from the gutter, Korra shot forward slashing at one of the men, knocking him out instantly, and then using her small frame to her advantage she dodged two strikes from Equalists and that was the moment that the whole world slowed down as the BANG of the pistol rung throughout the alleyway, she turned around just in time to see her father’s body fall to the ground with a bullet wound in his temple, she screamed, and as the man pulled the hammer back on his revolver Korra’s foot shot up knocking the gun from the man’s hand, with a stream of water, and skewered him with an ice spike. After that she spared no-one, she may have been ten but she was the avatar, and extremely well trained, she didn’t, however, use any form of bending apart from waterbending, and she hadn’t since while not under a hood, in memory of her father she concealed her identity as the Avatar ever since.  
“Korra,” a voice permeated the dream “Korra you’re scaring me,” Korra’s eyes shot open, it was Asami she was shaking her awake. “You were shouting again,”  
“I’m sorry,” Korra said, her voice was hoarse from the shouting.1  
“It’s OK Korra, it’s not your fault,” Asami whispered. She rubbed Korra’s leg lightly “I’m proud of you,”  
“I’m not proud of what I do or what happened in that alley, I mean I kill people ‘Sami, no-one should be proud of that,” Korra replied  
“It’s not the fact that you do it that I’m proud it’s the fact that you do it so others don’t have to,” Asami sighed, “now lie down and get some sleep, remember I’m here,” she whispered.  
Korra laid her head back on her pillow and as her eyelids shut she felt her girlfriend’s arms encircle her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Korra grumbled, her arm reached out and smacked her alarm clumsily, it didn’t turn off, and she lifted her head which was buried in the pillow “Ugh” she grumbled as she pressed the button on the top of the clock. Then she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, she looked around, the bed was now empty, “Always the early bird isn’t she,” Korra grumbled to herself.  
She walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out the blue school T-shirt, the white waterbending insignia printed on the back. Pulled out a pair of black joggers and got changed. She then walked downstairs and into the dining room. There at one end of the table sat Asami, in front of her a plate of toast, and to one side of her, an empty plate dotted with crumbs and a glass with the remnants of a glass of orange juice.  
“Your Dad been and gone I assume,” Korra asked making Asami jump, due to her nighttime activities her footsteps rarely made a sound and the door had been open.  
“I wish you’d stop doing that Korra,” Asami said slightly startled.  
“I don’t make an effort, and the door was open,” Korra said smiling.  
She walked around the table and sat opposite Asami where a plate was sitting, and grabbed two pieces of toast and started to butter them.  
“How did last night go?” Asami asked.  
“Good, managed to knock Amon out, at least I think I didn’t kill him,” Korra bit her cheek, “Bolin was there, he was a prisoner, I managed to free him and the others, and trap the Equalists,”  
Then a knock at the dining room door, Asami looked up, and turned towards the door, “Come in”  
The door swung open, it was the butler, “Miss Sato, it’s the Chief of Police I told her to wait but she was instant to speak Miss Korra,”   
Then Beifong appeared next to the butler, “Chief,” Korra said acknowledging her presence albeit through a mouthful of toast.  
“Korra you asked if I could keep her up-to-date with the Equalist issue,” The Chief said gruffly. This much was true if only as an alibi as to why she knew so much about the Equalists, they had killed her Father after all. “It appears there was an Equalist rally last night, however, I have reason to believe that the Avatar put this to a halt, she managed to capture Amon, however he managed to escape,” Korra swore under her breath “It appears he’s a Bloodbender, although we weren’t able to capture him we forced him to show his true colours, we’ll be ready next time,”  
Korra nodded “Is that all?”  
Beifong nodded, “Until next time Korra,” she turned on her heal and walked out the door.   
As the door closed behind the butler Korra slammed her fist against the table making most of the dishes on it jump into the air. “Damn it, what has that bastard got in store next,” she cursed  
“If he’s a master waterbender, then why is he leading a campaign to kill all benders?” Asami mused  
“The man’s a psychopath, hell if I know,” Korra shrugged after eating her toast, she rose, necked her orange juice and walked out of the door.  
  
Korra and Asami walked into school hand-in-hand, the trek into school wasn’t a long one, they then walked over to Mako and Bolin, Mako in his red Firebending T-shirt and Bolin in his Green Earthbending top, Bolin seemed a little than usual, Kora didn’t blame him.  
“Korra!” Bolin cried, “you’ll never guess what, I saw the Avatar, I mean no-one’s seen the Avatar’s face since Aang died, but…” her voice was cut off by a smack on the back of the head from Mako.  
“You only saw the Avatar because you were hanging around with Shady Shin again,” He scolded   
“YOU WHAT!” Asami screamed. Kora knew she was acting, Kora had told her earlier, but it sure as hell was convincing   
Bolin rubbed the back of his head where his brother had just hit him, “Yeah, we got kidnapped by some Equalists, and the Avatar saved us, but she was totally kickass, it is she right? Anyway, she took out hundreds of them on her own, and…” another smack on the back of the head this time from Asami.  
“You got kidnapped Bo, that’s nothing to be proud of,” she sounded exasperated.  
Korra just kept her mouth shut for fear of giving something away, then the bell went, and everyone dispersed to their next lesson. Mako fell into step with Korra “You’re unusually quiet today,” he said  
“Yeah I guess Bolin was lucky,” Korra said quietly  
Mako knew what she was implying and said no more on the subject, sometimes it was easy to remember that Korra’s dad was killed by equalists, that was why she did what she did.  
  
[2 years ago]  
Asami screamed as her mother collapsed quite dead in front of her, her dad yelled out, almost in pain and fell to the floor, gathering his wife’s body in his arms, the family’s assailant advanced towards them, flaming daggers in his hands, then out of nowhere a stream of water flew over Asami’s head and collided with his cheek making him stumble back a few steps, Asami looked in the direction of the attack, to see a young girl, no older then her, with tan skin and long black hair, running along the wall, she jumped off the wall with her fist raised, she then punched the man in the face, she stopped to look at Asami, her eyes locked with hers for a split second, and that was the first time Asami saw her eyes, those eyes, a deep blue, more so hen any Asami had ever seen.  
That pause was enough to enable the man to regain his balance, he punched and flames burst from burst fist, without looking the girl ducked under the flames, she pulled water from the gutter as she span around, the water solidified, from a water whip into a long icy spear, it impaled him through his stomach, he groaned as the life slipped from his eyes. The man collapsed, the girl waved her hand and the ice melted.  
She turned around and looked at Asami, but her eyes weren’t looking at Asami, they were fixed on the open wound on her cheek, “Hold still,” she said as she walked forward, water, from the gutter floated up and coated the girl’s hand, Asami hissed as the cold water touched the cut, but then it warmed as it started to glow with a blue hue, the stinging was replaced with a tingling sensation as the wound closed.  
“What’s your name,” Asami asked, trying to be polite.  
“I said hold still, I’m not done yet,” the girl said with a surprisingly calm tone of voice, considering that she was so close to a complete stranger. She lowered her hand and the water dropped back into the gutter, “done,” she said, “My name’s Korra, to answer your question,” she sighed and looked around, “are you ok?” she asked.   
Asami shrugged, she wasn’t injured, anymore at least, but her mom was dead… ‘Don’t think about it and it’ll go away’ she told herself.  
“I can’t help your mom I’m afraid, she is your mom isn’t she?” Korra asked, there was a pain in her voice, almost like she was remembering something painful.  
Keen to change the subject Asami asked: “Where are your parents?”  
“Dead,” came a blunt reply. So much for changing the subject. That was when Asami had an idea, to keep her mind off things.  
“Do you have anywhere to go?”  
“No,”  
“Why don’t you come home with us?”  
“I can fend for myself,” Korra turned around and went to pull up the hood to her baggy hoodie but Asami reached out to grab her arm,   
“At least… at least let me repay you,” Asami sighed “you saved our lives,”  
“No need,”  
Asami produced a slip of paper from her coat pocket, it had her home address on it, her mother had always insisted that she carry it in case she got lost, Asami handed it over “I insist, that is my home address, be there at 5 o’clock tomorrow evening, if you’re don’t come I’ll understand, but I would really appreciate it,”  
Korra nodded and accepted the slip of paper, she then looked up, Asami’s dad was cradling her mom’s body crying, “go, he needs you, I won’t blame you for crying, I sure as hell did,”  
Asami nodded and went to comfort her father when she looked up Korra was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still don't own this property, wish i did tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still getting the hang of this site, would prefer more stats, like daily traffic etc mostly because it interests me, but definitely better than others I've used

Chapter 3  
Korra grunted as a block on Earth slammed into her stomach, she could do better than this, her opponent was an Earthbender, the school bully.  
Earthbending hard to defend against unless blocked with earth.  
Weak when in close combat like airbending  
Weak to fast unpredictable attacks like Fire and Airbending  
Korra had no choice, she Fire or Airbend, no here not in the open, she couldn’t defend easily, the earth would just fly through the water and ice was slow and hard to defend with, it was just as likely to shatter as stop the attack, she would have to go up close, which wasn’t preferable, it was how she would fight as the avatar and people would draw conclusions, but she was defending a year 7, one of the youngest in the school, that had to be foremost in her mind.  
Korra pulled some water from her waterskin and separated it into two and took off towards the boy, she ducked under another block and used a pillar that was intended to put her off balance, as a springboard, taking off, spinning around in the air, and bringing the water down on the thug’s head drenching him in the progress, she then produced more water from a nearby puddle, and slashed at his legs, the legs are an Earthbender’s greatest tool, the memory of her training rung clear in Korra’s head like it was yesterday. The boy fell to the ground with a satisfying thud, Korra put her knee on his chest preventing him from standing up.  
She then patted him on the cheek sarcastically, “Nice one mate,” she said.  
“What’s going on here!” came a stern voice.  
Korra turned her bead to the source of the voice, it was a Firebending tutor. Korra smiled at him sheepishly, “He was beating on a Year 7 Miss” she said  
“Get off him Korra,”  
“Good idea,” Korra said cheekily, she stood up.  
“Come on you and me are going to the headteacher's office,” The Tutor said motioning for the boy to stand up, as she led him away she turned around, “You did good Korra,” she smiled and walked away.  
Over the past two years, Korra had become well known mainly for her fighting skills but Korra liked to believe that it was mainly due to her outstanding humour, something her girlfriend assured her that she possessed very little of, until Korra, very rightly pointed out that Asami laughs at her jokes more than anyone else.  
Korra looked around, it was almost the end of lunch and everyone was starting to clear off the field ready for next lesson, she sighed and walked back inside, she had a long evening, first she had pro-bending practice with the boys, then she had training of her own, and finally she wanted a night with her girlfriend, something that was happening increasingly less often, with the Equalist activity on the rise and the Gangs getting more and more restless, Korra was on the streets more and more, Asami was also getting more insistent that she should be out there with Korra who was struggling to say ‘No’ as it was.  
It had started with Asami asking Korra to teach her how to fight, then free run, and then several other things, then she asked if she could come out with Korra one night, to which she was answered with a very definite ‘No’ but the answer became less and less definite every time she asked, which was almost every night.  
Korra sighed and slumped into her physics seat and got lost in thought once again.  
[linebreak]  
It was 5 O’clock and Asami walked up to the front door of the mansion and looked through the window, there was no-one there, ‘she’s probably late’ Asami thought… Asami hoped. Korra saved Asami’s life, and Korra’s own life seemed fucked up, she needed Asami’s help. Of cause that it was an added bonus that that Korra was also incredibly attractive, or Asami imagined so once she had been cleaned up a bit.  
Asami wandered into the living room planning on waiting for the doorbell to go off.  
“You know you never told me your name,” came a voice from the corner of the room making Asami jump a foot into the air.  
She glanced to the corner where the voice originated, and there stood Korra, wearing the same as the day before, Big, thick, Blue hoodie and jogging bottoms, her hood was pulled up casting her face into shadows, she looked like one of the men you find down dark alleys doing drugs, but her eyes had this gleam to them, that was visible even on her face in shadows, she looked alive.  
“Korra…” Asami said in a daze, she shook her head, “My name’s Asami, Asami Sato,”  
Korra nodded, “It’s nice to meet you, Asami Sato,” she said giving a quick bow of her head.  
“You could’ve just used the front door, you know,” Asami said gesturing to the hallway she had just come from.  
Korra bit her lip, “I don’t know, front doors don’t really agree with me, along with Butlers, me being homeless, I guess you have a Butler with a house like this and everything,” she said nervously. “I guess breaking in gives me a rush as well,”  
Asami chuckled lightly, that’ll be where the gleam in the eyes came from “That’s alright Korra,”  
“So what did you have planned?” Korra asked nervously  
“Let’s start with getting you cleaned up,” Asami said as she waked up to her, she reached up and pulled Korra’s hood down, “it's rude to wear a hood inside Korra,” she said sarcastically, Korra grinned sheepishly. Asami then took her hand and led her to the bathroom where she had a bath ready run, “Have a bath, I’ll be in downstairs when you’re finished,” Asami took a hold of Korra’s arms, “Is that OK?” she asked, Korra nodded nervously in response, Asami smiled and left her to it.  
Half an hour later, when Korra still hadn’t come out of the bath Asami went to check on her, Asami found Korra sitting in the bath with tears running down her face, her more private parts covered by bubbles, her hair was wet but still looked grubby, Asami smiled, walked in and sat down by the bath,  
“What’s wrong Korra?” she asked quietly.  
“You’re the first person to show any kindness to me in the last 6 months,” she was sobbing, “And you have no right, you should be morning, your Mom just died, because I didn’t do my job properly, I’m supposed to protect people, not watch them get killed,” that was when she broke down, leaning her head against the edge of the bath.  
Asami wrapped Korra’s head in her arms, “Believe me I’m morning, and I guess everyone has different ways of dealing with it, and I guess I deal with it by helping those who need it.” She cooed, “You did nothing wrong Korra, you saved me and my Dad, I couldn’t ask for anything else. Now sit up you’re not going to get cleaned up if you just sit there are you,”  
Korra nodded and went for the soap but Asami was quicker, she grabbed it and poured some into her hands and then started lathering up Korra’s thick, black hair that hadn’t seen any soap in 6 months. That was when it struck her, her mom used to do this to her, sit on the side of the bath washing Asami’s hair, she paused for a moment, ‘No help Korra, take your mind off it’  
“What’s wrong?” Korra had picked up on the momentary pause  
“Nothing,” Asami brushed off the question, pausing for a moment she said, “Do you mind if I ask a personal question?”  
“Ask away,” came a reply, she had a careless tone to her voice, something that she had lacked the last time that they met.  
“How did you end up on the streets?” When no immediate reply came Asami quickly added, “you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,”  
“No, no its Ok, I guess I just haven’t stopped to think about it,” Korra said sadly, “It all started when my Mom died…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an ideal world, I would own Legend of Korra and id be rich, but this world isn't ideal and I don't own it and I'm here posting fanfictions instead of actually revising for my A levels so yeah I'm gonna fail them


End file.
